Heartbreak
by FoxxFlame
Summary: Merlin gets his heart broken by a certain prince, and leaves. He returns a different man. No destiny, mostly merlin's POV, with little bit Arthur POV. Reviews make the authors day!


_**Author's Note: PLEASE READ FOR EXPLANATION! **_

_** Hello readers, both old and new, sorry about the long time between new stories. There was a death in the family, then finals, a birthday, a birth, and major writers block. Review and tell me what you think of this. I can't promise it will be great, but it should be good. MERRY CHRISTMAS, or what ever holiday you celebrate this time of year.**_

(PART I)

Yet another, normal, day for Merlin. He'd woken up late, gotten lost getting to Arthur's room, gotten yelled at by said Prince, been given a long list of chores to do, and almost was discovered as having magic. All in all, it was almost a good day.

At least it was until Merlin brought Arthur his dinner, and found The Royal Prat fucking Gwen into his mattress. Seeing this, Merlin's heart cracked in half. See, Merlin had fallen deeply in love with Arthur about a month after he'd arrived in Camelot.

So, with a broken heart, Merlin quietly set the dinner tray down, and left. He went to Gaius, who knew everything, and cried on the older man's shoulder for an hour.

The next morning, Merlin packed his things, said goodbye to Gaius, and left Camelot. Before he left though, he asked his friend and mentor to inform Arthur of his leaving the next day. Today was his day off, so Arthur wouldn't be missing him until tomorrow. But knowing Arthur, he wouldn't even be missing him.

"I want to be long gone when you tell him." Merlin says, giving Gaius one more hug, before hopping on the cart and signaling to the driver to take off. The man had said he would take Merlin as far as the forest. Merlin didn't know where he would go after that, but anywhere was better than where his heart had been so brutally broken.

And true to his word, the next morning, Gaius went to the prince's room and asked for an audience with him privately. Arthur agreed, allowing the old physician into his room.

"What is it Gaius? And where's Merlin? He should have been here by now." Arthur asked, sitting on the edge of his bed, putting his shoes on.

"Gone sire. Merlin has left Camelot. " Gaius replied and Arthur shoots into a standing position.

"WHAT! Why?"

"Because he loves you Arthur, don't ask me why, and he couldn't take anymore heartbreak."

(PART II)

Arthur stood there, his blue eyes wide. Merlin, the clumsy, bumbling, yet wonderful man, loved him. Now Arthur understood all the looks, and little touches.

"And when he saw you and young Gwen in an intimate position two nights ago, his heart broke." Gaius said, turning to leave Arthur to his thoughts.

"Where did he go?" Arthur asked, concern lacing his tone. Gaius looked over his shoulder at the prince.

"I don't know." He said, and closed the door behind him.

Arthur felt as if his heart was being ripped from his chest and set on fire. Merlin was gone. Arthur didn't understand why he felt this way. Arthur walked over to the table and sat down. He tried to understand, he really did, why he felt like he'd been cut in half. But he couldn't, so he decided to go to the one person who always told him the absolute truth.

"Morgana? Can I speak to you privately?" Arthur asked, after knocking and coming into the room. Morgana looked half surprised, and half pleased. Gwen winked at him from the corner of the room. Usually this pleased him, but now it only managed to make his heart hurt worse.

"Certainly. Gwen you may go now." Morgana said, and the instant Gwen shut the door behind her, Arthur spilled his guts. She listened quietly, only asking an occasional question. When Arthur finished, he plopped down on the edge of her bed, and sighed heavily.

"You really are a Prat!" Morgana exclaimed, standing up from her vanity, and walking over to Arthur. She set a hand on his shoulder, making sure he was looking at her.

"You love him. That's the only real explanation." Morgana said, and suddenly all the feelings inside Arthur made perfect sense. But it was too late. Merlin was gone.

Miles and miles away, but still not out of Camelot, Merlin was trudging his way through the forest, when he was suddenly attacked, and knocked unconscious.

(PART III)

The next time Merlin woke up, he was bound hand and foot, gagged, tied to a steak in the ground, with a HUGE headache, and surrounded by tough, rugged looking men. Bandits probably. He couldn't see where his pack was, but there was nothing truly important in it.

"Hey boss, he's awake now!" One of the goons yelled, seeing Merlin's open eyes. Another, bigger, goon waddled over and knelt in front of Merlin.

"Welcome back boy. Just so's you knows what's we gonna do with ya, so's your don't wets your pants, we're slavers. And we aim to sells ya. Get top price too, fr such a pretty boy." The main goon informed Merlin, whipping snot away with a horrible snorting sound. Merlin began shaking slightly. He knew he could easily escape using his magic, but they were still in Camelot's land. He couldn't risk it. Merlin decided to wait until they were clear of Uther's reach. That turned out to be a horrible decision.

Later that night, the main goon came up, smelling like booze, saying the strangest things. And then he began touching Merlin. **(I can't write rape scenes. I just can't, so we'll skip to the important part)** Just as the main goon cummed inside of Merlin, his magic exploded, throwing the main goon off him, knocking the man unconscious. Merlin, however, remained bound, unconscious, as he changed. His eyes changed from their once dark blue to the gold of his magic, and one section of his ebony hair, the front part, bangs, became pure white. And Merlin's magic sealed itself inside of him, only to come out when the boy needed protection.

"The next morning, when all the other goons began to wake up, the first thing they noticed was their unconscious boss, against a tree, his pants still open. Then they saw the boy. Although he looked different from the one that was there originally, he was wearing the same clothes. One of the lesser goons walked over to the boy.

"It's the same one! Don't know what the hell happened though." He yelled, going back to the others. They shrugged it off, packed the boss on a horse, woke the boy, and went to the slave market. The boy sold quickly, for an even higher price then they expected. The changes in the boy's appearance made him even more attractive. He sold to some eastern knight.

"What's your name boy?" The man was tall, slightly old, walked with a limp, green eyes, and graying brown hair.

"Merlin."

"Well Merlin, you are to be my personal servant, and slave until I release you."

"Yes sir."

"No sirs. It's Sir Lawerence, or Master."

"Yes Master." Merlin said, risking a small smile at the man. His new Master, smiled back.

(PART IV) Five Years Later

Sir Lawerence was actually a nice Master. When Merlin told him of his past, excluding the magic bit, the man told Merlin of his own unrequited love with his teacher. Even though he would whip Merlin for misdeeds, he was a kind man, who always cleaned the wounds, and any other that Merlin received. The five years Merlin spent with his Master were mostly pleasant. He learned many things. He became very excellent in bow staff fighting, archery, cooking, and tracking. Merlin was very happy, except for one fact. He was still very much in love with Arthur. Merlin still dreamt about the blonde haired, blue eyed, prince. But he still never wanted to return to Camelot. His Master knew this, so Merlin was surprised at the announcement he made one day after dinner.

"Pack our things up, we're going to Camelot. King Uther's invited us." Sir Lawerence said, coming into the room of the inn they were currently in. Merlin whirled around, dropping his cherry staff so that is was vertical next to his body, bushed black and white hair out of his golden eyes, and stared.

"Camelot Master?" Merlin squeaked out, his voice breaking a little. Sir Lawerence walked over to his servant, and friend, laying a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"I know that Camelot holds some painful memories for you, but I have bee summoned, so I must go, and as my slave, you must come with me." He said, meaning kindly even with the harsh words. Merlin sighed, dropping his eyes, and leaning on his staff.

"Yes Master. I know we wouldn't be going unless we really needed to. Are we leaving in the morning?" Merlin asked as his Master went over to the bed. He nodded, before dropping off into a deep slumber. Merlin packed everything up before lying down in front of the fire for a few hours of sleep.

The next morning, after breakfast, they set out, Sir Lawerence ridding slowly and Merlin walking beside him, dreading every step that brought them closer to his old home, and Arthur. As if sensing his servant's distress, Sir Lawerence told Merlin something he'd said years ago.

"Unless you wish it, I will not give you up. You're too good of a servant and friend for me to loose." Merlin looked up at his Master, a smile on his face, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

(PART V)

After three days of traveling, Camelot came into view. The second Merlin say it, he froze in place, gripping his staff so tightly that his knuckles were bleach white. He was aware of his Master stopping Carol, his horse, and coming back to him.

"Come along Merlin." His Master said, snapping Merlin out of his daze. He nodded, pulling the hood of his robe up so that it covered his face, and resumed walking alongside his Master, all the way to Camelot's front gate.

"HAULT! State your name and reason for visit." One of the guards yelled, pointing his spear at them. Uther must have made Arthur step up security.

"Sir Lawerence and servant, we were invited by King Uther." Merlin pulled out the invite, showing it to the guard as his Master spoke. The guard looked it over, then looked closely at Merlin. He hated being stared at, so he backed away until he was at his Master's leg.

"Why is your servant's hood up? He hiding something?"

"He was hit with an enchantment meant for me. It was nothing very dangerous, but his face changed." Sir Lawerence said, earning him a grateful smile from Merlin. The guard nodded, and allowed them to pass.

Inside of Camelot, things hadn't changed very much. Another guard and a stable boy met them at the entrance to the castle. The boy took Carol, giving Merlin the bag, and the guard led the way to the great hall, where everyone was gathered.

"Sir Lawerence and servant, with an invite from the king." Their escort said as they entered. Uther, sitting in the middle chair, sat up straight. Lady Morgana, on his left, smiled at them, and Prince Arthur, on his right, nodded. Merlin's chest felt tight.

"Welcome to Camelot Sir Lawerence. Just in time." Uther said, confusing Merlin.

(PART VI)

"What do you mean sire?" Sir Lawerence asked.

"As you know, my son, Arthur, has taught the knights to fight, but his knowledge only extends to jousting and swords."

"Yes sire, and from the stories I've heard, he is excellent at them."

"He is," Arthur puffed out his chest, causing Merlin to roll his eyes, and stifle a laugh, "but Camelot's knights need a larger range of defenses. Which is why I would like to hire you to teach bow staff and archery to my son and his knights." Sir Lawerence looked to Merlin. Even though he didn't want to, he nodded.

"That sounds reasonable sire. Lessons will begin in two days, after my servant and I have settled." Sir Lawerence said, receiving a nod from the king, but Merlin gently put a hand on his Master's arm.

"Gaius?" He asked, lifting his head enough to look at his Master with pleading golden eyes.

"Ah yes, Sire." Uther turned his head back to them, "my leg is paining me, do you have a physician I might send for?" Sir Lawerence asked, rubbing his leg a little and leaning on Merlin, who lent on his staff so that he could take the weight.

"Of course. Our physician, Gaius, is the finest there is. I will have him sent to your room later." Uther said, and so Merlin and his Master bowed and left for their room. Upon arriving there, Merlin's master gave him the tasks of sharpening his sword, checking their bows, oiling their staffs, while he slept. Merlin chuckled, removing his robe and getting to work. Sir Lawerence fell asleep quickly.

A few minutes later, there was a light knocking on the door. Merlin got up and opened it without thinking. Standing in the hallway was his old mentor and friend, Gaius. Merlin smiled at the shocked look on his face.

"Merlin?" Gaius asked, and when Merlin nodded, they hugged, having missed each other terribly.

(PART VII)

Later that night, after Gaius had left with Merlin's full story, and dinner had been sent up, Merlin was practicing with his staff in front of the fire. Sweat dripped down his front and back, making his scars feel strange. But he continued until he heard the door open. Merlin whirled around, pressing the end of his staff to the intruders throat.

"You continue to improve Merlin." Sir Lawerence said, stepping back and rubbing his throat. He'd gone out to get some fresh air. Merlin nodded, smiling at his Master, slipping his shirt on.

"I want to use you during the training session tomorrow. That means you will be revealed to Arthur. Is that alright?" Sir Lawerence asked, climbing back into his bed.

"It's fine Master. I've hidden long enough, and I'm not the little boy I once was. I'll participate tomorrow. Goodnight Master." Merlin said, blowing out the candle and sleeping by the fire. The next day was spent training in their room, apart from a brief visit from Gaius. Merlin went to sleep very nervous that night.

When morning came, Merlin was up, dressed, had oiled the staff's, mended the hole in his Master's shirt, and gotten breakfast for them both. When Sir Lawerence awoke, and saw what all Merlin had accomplished, he laughed, dug into the food, and they then made their way to the training ground. Even though the day was already warm, Merlin kept his robe on, and hood up until his Master removed it.

"Your late!" Arthur yelled as he and his knights stood upon seeing them. Merlin moved forward, ready to thwack Arthur on the head, but his Master stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"You are simply early sire. Now, are you ready to be beaten to the ground by an old cripple, and his servant?" Sir Lawerence asked, grinning like a loon.

(PART VIII)

"You must be joking right?" Arthur asked, laughing. His knights joined him, and Merlin looked to his Master, pleading with his eyes to be allowed to hurt one of them. Green eyes twinkled at Merlin.

"Alright then sire. I will make a bet with you." Arthur turned to look at Sir Lawerence. The laughter halted.

"I'm listening."

'If my servant can't beat your best man, not you, then we will leave. But if he wins, you will shut your royal trap and learn from me."

"Heh, that hardly seems fair, but I can't pass up the opportunity to get rid of you."

"Then we have a bet?" Sir Lawerence asks, sticking his hand out. Arthur shook it and waived one of his knights, a tall man with brown hair and eyes, and really broad shoulders.

"Alright, this is Markus. What are the rules?" Arthur said, clapping his hands together.

"Same rules as a normal match, no killing, and my servant will use his staff. Your knight may use his sword."

"Agreed." Sir Lawerence moved behind Merlin, who had unbuttoned his robe, but kept it on, and rested both hands on Merlin's shoulders.

"One other thing, my servant was hit with a spell that changed his features, so don't stare. It will only make him very angry."

" So, he's deformed?" Arthur asked, backing away slightly. Merlin laughed, and his Master removed his robe just as a ray of sun hit him. The sunlight hit him just right so that it highlighted the strip of white hair among ebony, and made his golden eyes almost glow.

"Bring it on knight." Merlin challenged, picking up his staff and twirling it twice.

"What's your name boy, so we have something to put on your gravestone."

"My name is Merlin." He said, and attacked.

(PART IX)

A few minutes later Markus found himself on his back, his sword feet away, a foot planted firmly in the middle of his chest, and the end of Merlin's staff pressed against his throat.

"I yield." He said, and Merlin smiled, moving off and extending his hand to help Markus up. He then went to stand at his Master's side.

"Well done Merlin. But you've overextended your shoulder." Sir Lawerence said, gently laying his hand gently on said shoulder. Merlin smiled at the praise, and tired not to wince at the pain that shot through his shoulder. He would need to go back to the room to stretch some more later.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, coming closer, ignoring the looks he got from his knights. A bewildered look was on his face. He stopped about four feet away.

"Prat." Merlin returned, smiling.

"Your back."

"Only until my Master decides we should leave. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go." Merlin said, bowing and quickly running away before anyone could say anything. He ran into the castle, up the stairs, into the room, and under the bed, where it was coolest. He lay there thinking what an idiot he'd been. Five years, and his stomach still go butterflies when he was near Arthur. He stayed under the bed until it got dark outside. He crawled out, built a fire, and stretched his shoulder. Sir Lawerence poked his head in a little while later.

"I'm going to dinner, I want you to stay here and practice." And then he was gone as quickly as he'd come. Merlin sighed, but stripped his shirt off, grabbed his staff, and began his practice routine. He was in the middle of his stretches, with the staff across his shoulders, when he heard the door open and shut.

"You're back from dinner early Master." Merlin said, turning around and nearly passing out. It wasn't his Master, it was Arthur. He was looking at Merlin's scared chest like he was going to bust into tears.

"Oh Merlin, what happened to you?" Arthur asked, coming into the room.

(PART X)

Merlin dropped his staff to the floor with a thud, and moved over to put his shirt back on, but when Arthur's hand covered his, Merlin looked up, finding Arthur's face so close to his. Merlin's golden gaze dropped to Arthur's full, pink, lips, and Arthur noticed this. He began closing the distance between them, slowly, giving Merlin ample time to move away.

When their lips met for the first time, it was a simple, light, kiss. Then they closed their eyes and Merlin opened his mouth to Arthur's tongue. As they kissed, Merlin's arms came up and wound around Arthur's neck, and Arthur's arms closed around Merlin's waist, pulling him as close as possible.

When they pulled apart, Merlin rested his forehead against Arthur's, and they stared at each other.

"Do you really want to know what happened to me?" Merlin whispered.

"Of course." Arthur replied, and so, tightening his grip on Arthur, Merlin told him everything. Absolutely everything. When he finished, Merlin pulled away from Arthur, watching as the blonde processed everything, waiting for Arthur to run away, start yelling, or even try to kill him.

"Merlin," Arthur said, lifting his head to look at him, "come back here." He held open his arms and Merlin, with a cry, threw himself into those arms.

"I let my one true love go once, I'm not letting you leave me again." Arthur said, holding his precious Merlin close as possible.

"I love you Arthur."

"I love you Merlin."

"And I guess that means that you'll be staying with him then." Sir Lawerence asked, coming into the room, startling both boys. Merlin left Arthur's embrace and walked over to his Master.

"Yes sir. And I will be moving into his quarters as well."

"Well then. Merlin, I release you, and wish you much happiness." Sir Lawerence said, and hugged his friend.

(PART XI)

Merlin bid his former master goodnight, and allowed Arthur to take his hand and drag him to their room.

"Say it again Arthur." Merlin asked later that night as he lay with Arthur's arms wrapped around him from behind.

"I love you Merlin. And I always will."

"And I love you, my wonderful Arthur." Merlin said, turning around and snuggling into Arthur's chest.

"I will never let you go again Merlin." Arthur whispered, pulling his love as close as possible, sticking his face into Merlin's multicolored hair. This made Merlin chuckle.

"I know." And Merlin fell asleep in the arms of the man he loved so dearly. His heart began to slowly mend.

(The End)


End file.
